1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ashtray apparatus, in particular, an ashtray apparatus which can eliminate the particle cigarette ashes and dust floating in the smoke from the burning cigarette in the ashtray. This can reduce the pollution of the inside air.
2. The Prior Art
Nowa-days, the function of a conventional ashtray is only to receive the cigarette ashes and butt and the burning cigarette, no matter whether the ashtray is made from plastics, glass or china and no matter how it is formed. Some of the ashtrays do not have any other functions except that some of them are designed to be beautiful to ornament the decor. The smoker however is used to inhaling and then placing the burning cigarette on the rim of the ashtray. Particularly when the smoker is in the working environment, he may let the cigarette burn itself down and extinguish it in the ashtray. This condition greatly pollutes the inside air. Therefore, there is a kind of ashtray device designed to draw the smoke in and then to discharge it. Although it can reduce the pollution of inside air, a cigarette may burn up more quickly than normal and be waste readlly because of the drawing function of the ashtray.